Remembering our smiles
by Talulasaurus
Summary: When Blaine looks into Quinn's eyes he remembers the life they once shared. Quaine!Childhood
1. And so he realized

_It didn't happen in slow motion, not like the movies; Quinn tumbling onto my chest happened in very much real time. The gush as all my air flew from my lungs sounded surreally loud. Her warm mass pressing into my limp body very much present in my mind. But all of that was irrelevant as her apologetic eyes bore into mine._

_No, none of this was in slow motion but the moment will forever be burnt into my eyelids._

_We'd stayed behind after glee club in the auditorium to nail a portion of the choreography that we shared. She had pirouetted loosing her footing in the last moment, I had lunged forward to balance her but her weight had unbalanced me and we had proceeded to fall to the floor; her to my chest._

_This would have been fine of course, neither of us had been injured and it wouldn't have been some romantic scene; since of course I'm in love and more over with a __boy__. No this would have been fine if those hazel depths hadn't been so familiar to me. If I hadn't spent my childhood staring into those very same depths. It all fell together instantaneously, the déjà vu, mysterious stares and the tears I had noticed spilling down her cheeks as I past her in the corridor; at the time I had pondered an unrequited love for Kurt. All the while a name rang through my head._

_Lucy._

_My missing Lucy._

_The very same Lucy that I had fallen in love with seven years prior to this day. The Lucy who had emotionally scarred me, left me so heart broken that I stopped socializing with females all together. She had left town abruptly with her family, leaving me in a broken heap like an old toy that she'd lost all emotional connection to._

_Most importantly the girl I still dreamt about every night._


	2. Find me

Most ten year olds are scared of the dark, scared of being alone in their bedrooms. Blaine Anderson of Westerville, Ohio is scared of his own reflection, scared of seeing his disappointingly wild curly hair, how it differentiates him from his perfect clean-cut all American family. Scared of glimpsing a bruise escaping his well placed sweater; exposing his vulnerability. Scared of his father's fist though not simply physically you see Samuel Anderson punches is one to punch words at you, or more accurately at Blaine.

Tonight this was irrelevant, tonight Blaine was transfixed by thoughts of his newly found secret. You see in the day Blaine had been hiding at the bottom of the garden from his father's furious shouts revolving around an unmade bed. So much was his fear that his back was pressing furiously against the fencing, well for a moment at least and the next Blaine was flying. In those seconds Blaine was so shocked that he lay in the dried leaves staring up at the overbearing emerald green canopy. He began to grasp his Barings, pulling himself up onto his elbows realizing that he was no longer situated in his own back garden but in the field behind his house or more precisely behind the holly bushes that continuously swallowed the neighborhoods supply of balls and between a dense patch of trees and his own towering fence. He had proceeded to spend the entire day staring up through a decent gap in the trees at unsuspecting children playing the very games they refused to let him join in on…

"_Morning Blaine" her beautiful voice chimed,_

_a second too late he replied with his usual "Hi Quinn!"_

"_I have a plan for today…" she trailed off mysteriously_

_Dangling from her arm Blaine notice a bag of water balloons, they both looked through the shrubbery towards the children playing tag._

_Quinn Fabray would never let a soul hurt Blaine Andersons feelings without revenge,_

"_Karma" she whispered._

Or watching the clouds cross the blue summers sky. Only when his mothers calls broke through his consciousness for dinner had he slipped back through the loose fence panel. Tonight however Blaine had an entirely different use for this secret entirely, you see his farther had gone out, meaning his farther would return, resulting in drunken fights…

"_Son, son" the whispered slurred words filled Blaine's ears which subsequently began to tingle in anticipation._

"_BOY!" the vast difference in volumes shook Blaine to his core._

_Blaine lay curled as tightly as his limbs would allow, imagining he were a wood louse, a nice quiet wood louse who had a nice daddy and a protective shell. He felt the warmth of his fear trickle down his leg as he listened to pounding clumsy footsteps approaching and slithered deeper under his duvet, biting his lip to prevent an outcry. Letting his nose run dangerously close to his bleeding lips he squeezed his eyes shut, to afraid to move._

"_If I can't see him, he can't see me, if I can't see him, he can't see me…" he breathed in a chant. In a sudden flourish of noise and movement Blaine felt himself be yanked from his be by his pajama collar._

"_If I can't..."_

_His farther interrupted his desperate chanting spitting words in his sons face,_

"_I CAN SEE YOU BOY" _

_Blaine's eyes stayed securely shut even as he felt the first sickening blow ripple his cheek,_

"_You're wet." _

_His father's voice had dropped to a dangerous clam. _

_The eye of the storm._

_Blaine's eyes finally flew open to see his father's snarling mouth bearing down at him._

Or confusing and unnerving noises coming from his father and mother's bedroom.

All of which he could now avoid, and avoid he would. He gathered his bed sheets and pillows, slipped out of his room, picked up his lantern with its tea light and match in a mouse like fashion, hooked an umbrella over his already over-laden arms and slipped out of the back door to his secret den. It was a clear night; every star seemed to be out watching over him, fascinated. Perhaps Blaine Anderson would not have squeezed through the fence that night if he had known Lucy Quinn Fabray also favored this spot for night time camping out. Or then again maybe he would have.

He heard her voice before he saw her face,

"And what exactly do you think you're doing in MY fairy castle?"

A girls voice snarled through the undergrowth, startled Blaine yelped and tripped, sending him crashing before her. He tilts his head up to her worried face.

Blaine Anderson did not see her glasses that the other children nicknamed her 'specky' for, he did not see the braces she was teased about.

Blaine Anderson saw an angel.

**She abandoned me, left me in his grasps.**

**Why didn't she take me?**


End file.
